


Going down with You

by Bensoloforce



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Ben Solo is a flirt, Ben Solo is the sweetest, Ben has feelings but won’t admit them yet, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Experienced rey, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, POV Kylo Ren, Rating will probably change, Rey Needs A Hug, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Spies, Spies & Secret Agents, Spy fic turned fluff because I’m horrible, maybe a little of reys POV but idk yet, more tags will be added as we go, they have a complicated past, virgin ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensoloforce/pseuds/Bensoloforce
Summary: Ben Solo, professionally known as Kylo Ren is a freelance spy. He is asked to take down the worlds worst corrupt hacking organization, The First Order. He decides to ask Rey Niima, one of the best spies in modern day history. The only problem is they have a bumpy past togther. Ben convinces her to join him... what Rey doesnt know is in order for the mission to go as planned they have to pretend to be a couple on honeymoon.Note: the first chapter is HELLA short but they get a lot longer as you read:D
Relationships: Finn/Poe, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo, Stormpilot - Relationship, rey - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	1. Join me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone this is my first fic im writing and will be updating every week... this first chapter is a short one but I plan on making them longer as I keep writing, so bear with me I have big plans for this fic! I’m on Instagram @force__jedi :)

Kylo Ren made his way out of the car he rented, and into the grand hotel, this stupid gala was in. As he strode into the luxury ballroom, he quickly scanned the room then put his head down. Keeping a low profile at these things was always hard because of his towering height. His eyes searched everywhere under the darkroom that was only slightly illuminated by candlelit chandeliers hanging from the high ceilings. 

He slowly made his way over to the bar which was in the far corner of the room. He didn’t make eye contact with the bartender as he ordered a glass of whiskey. After receiving his beverage he turned around to get a view of the room. He scanned the room at least five times when, at last, he spotted her. She was even more breathtaking then he remembered. “How long had it been since I last saw her?” he wondered. The thought quickly left his mind as he weaved through the crowd. As he crept closer and closer he started to get nervous, she wasn’t happy the last time he tried to talk to her after the whole incident- and all of a sudden he was face to face with her, Rey Niima. 

She was an absolute vision, she recognized him in seconds, her face going from being her happy cheerful self to blank and emotionless in the blink of an eye. “What do you want Ben Solo.” She snapped. I slowly stepped forward and Rey took a step back, “Listen, I’m here to offer a proposition.” Suddenly she was angry, he could always tell when she was angry. The way her eyebrows furrowed and nose scrunched slightly. “Whatever the hell you want, Save it. I can’t believe you’d even consider showing your face around me after what you did to me.” “Are we really still on that?” I asked. “Are you really asking me that Solo, Really?” She said. Leaning down I grabbed her wrist walking her to the edge of the ballroom despite her protests. 

Once we got to a more private spot I let go of her hand and suddenly took in her dress. It was skin tight and hugged her small frame, it had a neckline that’s dipped low between her breasts- “Hello?! Solo!” She almost shouted. I grabbed her wrist again and pulled her closer “Hey!” I said in an angrier tone than necessary “I go by Kylo now, I haven’t been called Solo in years. Anyway, I’m here to offer you a job, I need your help taking down An organization.” He looked into her eyes and she looked away, “And why do you think I’d help you Kylo.” 

She snickered and then looked into my eyes with a burning gaze. I slowly looked around then leaned in so our faces were inches away from each other. I lowered my voice to a whisper, “we would be taking down the first order.” She recoiled in shock but still holding on to her wrist I pulled her back close to my face. “The basic plan is to fly out to the leader smokes mansion, get in download all his data on his computer onto a flash drive then get it to my superiors and get out.” He looked into her eyes he could tell she was trying to process what he had said. She slowly drew her arm back. “And what is in this for me Kylo.” 

I lowered my voice again, “what my boss doesn’t know Is Mr. Snoke keeps the first order safe in his home. It contains an estimated ten million dollars. Once we are in I could hack the safe and we could make out with that data and money.” I searched her beautiful hazel eyes again, pleading with my own. Rey reached her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose, thinking. After a few minutes, she grabbed my hand, looked me in the eyes, and said, “Let’s do this.”


	2. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben discuss some things👀

I nodded and looked into her eyes, I then leaned in and whispered in her ear 

“Meet me outside at the main entrance in six minutes.” 

I turned away and steadily weaved through the crowd as I made my way to the main entrance of the hotel. Once I was out I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to check the time, three minutes until Rey should be out here.

My heart raced slightly as I thought about working with her again. Rey was almost always a joy to work with even on her bad days... the slight sound of heels tapping on the concrete behind me pulled me out of my thoughts. 

‘’ So where are we going to discuss the mission at?’’ 

I then looked up and turned to face her. 

“ well, I was thinking since all the information is on my computer we could head back to my place.”

“Your place it is then.” She said with a smug look on her face.

I took a step back and called over a taxi. I held the taxi door open to let Rey get in but instead, she walked around to the other door and let her self in. 

“Suit yourself.” 

I said as I ducked into the cab. The ride was a completely silent one except for the radio playing softly in the background. 

After scrolling through my phone for a bit I put it away and looked up at Rey. she was peacefully letting her hand hang out of the now open cab window, wisps of her hair falling out of her classic three buns and blow around her face. As if she could sense me staring at her she suddenly opened her eyes and looked at me, causing me to jerk my head around in the other direction.  
Damn it Kylo, do you really have to act like your in fucking high school. 

“Hey,” said Rey's soft voice. “We’re at your place.” 

I gave a quick nod, paid the driver, and hopped out of the car. I waited while Rey climbed out of the car, then we both silently walked into my apartment building, where a windowed elevator would take us straight to my top floor New York apartment.

I looked over at a slightly nervous-looking Rey. 

“Is everything ok you don't look too good.” 

She glared at me, 

“oh I didn’t mean—“ I sputtered out 

“Everything is fine Ben- I mean Kylo.” 

I turned to face her

“you can call me Ben if you want I don't mind, Kylo is just the name I made for myself professionally.” 

Rey put her hand on my arm

“thank you, Ben.” She then pulled back, causing another awkward silence between us. 

“Rey are you sure everything is ok,” 

“I’m sure ben, I guess I’m just a little nervous working with you again after you blew my first mission.” 

Ah, so that’s what this was about. 

“Rey, how many times am I gonna have to say sorry until you’ll forgive me. I’m sorry about what happened, but it's not like I did it on purpose.” I mumbled.

“Ben of course I know you didn’t do it on purpose, but that doesn't mean it still didn’t hurt. I could have died, We could’ve died because of that stunt you tried to pull—“ 

I turned around to face Rey and grabbed her by the shoulders.

“Hey! Let go of me!” She tried to yank out of my grasp

“hey! You listen to me. Rey, I’m truly sorry about what happened ok, now can we please put that in the past and focus on the mission at hand?’’ I looked down at her pleading with my eyes. She looked down at the ground then back up at me.

“Ok Ben. I can't believe I’m saying this but I forgive you.” She sighed looking back down at the ground.

Tears swelled in my eyes, “thank you.” I breathed.

Suddenly the elevator came to a stop and opened up to my apartment. I gave Rey one last look then let go of her arms. We then turned around and walked into my apartment. My apartment has white painted walls with modern black furniture. Rey looked around for a second before setting her purse on the dining room table.

“So, Ben lets hear these plans.”

I gave a brief smile and proceeded to lead her to my office. I let Rey sit in my only chair while I leaned over my desk unlocking my computer to access the plans that have been made. 

“So the plan is quite simple. We fly out to Los Angeles in two days on the 9th. My superiors covered the tickets and hotel reservations for me and you. They also secured two tickets to Mr. Snoke's gala he will be hosting at his home on the 14th. So that gives us 5 days when we get there to figure out all the small details like how much security there will be etc. The tickets were bought under fake names and as much as it pains me to say this.... me and you must go to the gala as a married couple on honeymoon.” I paused at this to look up at a very angry looking Rey.

“Ben are you serious?! Why didn’t you tell me earlier? She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose.

I gave her an amused smirk, “would you have considered joining me if I told you?”

She let out a sigh “No, I probably wouldn’t have you cocky bastard.”

I let out a chuckle “see exactly, then we wouldn’t be here and we wouldn’t have made up.

She smiled at that. “So what’s the plan once we are in?”

“Well once we are in Snoke's house I will hack into his security system and play prerecorded footage an inside worker took for me and play that on loop, then we will sneak up to his office to collect the data of his computer then take down the first-order connections. After that, you and I will head into the safe room. Any questions?” I looked over at a very deep in thought Rey, taking in all the information I told her.

She let out a sigh then began talking, “well it sounds simple enough. But what about security guards?”

I considered for a moment before speaking, “Easy we knock them out as we go, and if all hell breaks loose we’ll be armed.”

Rey turned in my office chair to look at me. “Well, that sounds simple enough.” She said with burning sarcasm.

I gave her a quick smile. “Yep well be in and out in no time if all goes well.” I paused for a second then remembering something I reached around Rey and into my desk drawer then handing the envelope to Rey i said. “Here. This is your plane ticket to Los Angeles on Thursday.”

“Well thank you for this ben. I’m excited to work with you I guess.” She gave me a playful punch to the arm. 

“Well that’s all I’ve got for tonight,” I said as Rey stood up from my chair. And started walking out of my office. “There should be a cab waiting outside the lobby for you.” 

She turned around to look at me. “Thank you for everything ben. I'll see you Thursday.” She then spun around walking into the open elevator.

“By Rey.” I sighed.

“By sweetheart.” She said playfully as the elevator doors came to a close.


	3. Chapter 3

The two days leading up to the flight to Los Angeles came and went in a blur. It was 4 am in the morning when my alarm on my phone went off, signaling for me to wake up. 

I took a quick cold shower to try and get rid of any nerves blooming in my chest. After the shower, I walked into my closet and selected an outfit, black Adidas sweatpants, and a loose grey shirt. 

After getting dressed I double-checked my bags and headed into the elevator Wich let me out in the lobby. I then walked out of the building. It was still dark outside and the air was crisp and cold. The driver I hired was waiting in a parking spot in front of me. I put my bags in the trunk then hopped in the back seat.

It was a quick twenty-minute drive to the airport. The driver stopped in front of the building and I hopped out of the back seat and walked back to the trunk and began lifting out my bags. I felt a light tap on my shoulder then turned around.

“Hey, sweetums!” Said Rey with a slight bit of sarcasm. I took a moment to take in her appearance. She wore a tan sweatshirt with matching tan sweatpants. She wore no makeup and her hair was half up half down.

“Um hey! How was the drive here?” I asked.

“It was good.” She said as she awkwardly nodded her head.

“Ah, that’s good.” There was a weird awkward silence between us. I then spoke up, breaking the silence.

“Well, shall we head to our gate. We don't want to miss our flight.”

“Oh of course,” Rey said as she turned with her bags and started walking.

I quickly grabbed my bags and followed. We quickly reached the gate to the plane. I handed over over the tickets and grabbed keys hand as we entered the plane. When we passed through business class Rey froze.

“Are we in first class?” She asked

“Of course! Only the best for our honeymoon.” I gave her a goofy smile, she gave me a quick smile then smirked at me. She reached her hand out so I took it into mine. I then lead her to our seats. Our seats were in the back corner of the plane. 

Once we were. Comfortably seated I reclined and closed my eyes.

“What are you doing?” Came Rey's curious voice.

“I’m resting.” I kept my head back and eyes closed while I talked to her.

“Oh so where not gonna talk about the mission or anything?” She asked quietly.

I opened my eyes and slowly sat up in my seat.

“Well, we probably shouldn’t talk about it here...” I trailed off.

She looked me in the eyes and nodded. 

“Welll what are you gonna do with the money if we get it?”

I thought for a moment and leaned back in my chair.

“I would like to buy a house outside of the city. What would you do with it?” I replied.

“Well, I think I’d buy a really nice car and save the rest.” She closed her eyes then smiled a bit.

“What are you thinking about?” I asked quietly.

“Oh, nothing.” She blushed again.

“Hmmm well, I don't believe you.”

She then sat up. “Well if you must know... I’m just happy. I was upset with you for all those years and you were my best friend, I should’ve forgiven you. I’m just glad we are working together again.” 

Another blush worked its way to her cheeks.

I smiled at her then breathed, “I’m happy too. You did have your reasons to be upset. I didn’t even try to apologize at first. Then to top it all off I ran off and changed my name.” I chuckled, “man I was a real asshole. I’m sorry Rey.”

Suddenly she lifted her finger and touched it to my lips. 

“You’ve apologized enough Ben. All is forgiven now even if you were a little asshole.” 

She flicked my shoulder as she brought her hand back down to her lap.

“Ummmm would you excuse me for a second I need to use the restroom.”

She gave me a confused look then nodded.

“Thanks.” I quickly jumped up from my seat and walked as fast as I could to the restroom.

I quickly entered and locked the door. Shit. I didn’t think I could ever be so aroused by such a simple touch. Why do I act like a horny high schooler when I’m around Rey.

I washed my hands with cold water and splashed some on my face. But that didn’t help the worsening ache between my— two knocks sounded on the door jolting me from my thoughts.

“Ben are you alright? You’ve been in here for a bit.” Rey said in a concerned voice. 

I was frozen on the spot and all I could do is stare at the door in horror.

“Ben?”

I snapped out of shock as best I could and replied,

“Uh hey, Rey.” I croaked.

“Is everything ok?” She truly sounded concerned.

“Uh haha, it's great!” Why did I say that? “Um, I guess I just lost track of time scrolling through my phone.” Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. “I'll be out in a sec!” I quickly turned on the water to imitate washing my hands.

“Ok then.” She said as she walked away.

Phew. I let out a sigh of relief and excited the bathroom. I realized I still had a little problem but there was nothing I could do about it. 

“Hey.”

“Hey.” She sighed. “I’m going to try and sleep for the rest of the flight. There are still around three hours left.”

I nodded then spoke, “ah I see. I will sleep too, we want to have enough energy for when we get to LA.”

She nodded then leaned over and pulled two blankets out of her carry on.

“I brought you a blanket if you want it.”

I reached out and grabbed the blanket from her hand. 

“Thank you,” I breathed.

She gave a quick smile then leaned back and closed her eyes.

I then leaned back into my seat and draped the blanket over me. Soon after I slowly drifted into sleep.

3 hours later

I woke up to the captain announcing that we would be landing shortly. I rubbed my eyes then sat up and folded the blanket Rey gave me. I lightly put my hand on her shoulder. 

“Rey wake up. We’re about to land.”

She jolted out of sleep and started gathering her stuff and putting it back in her bags.

The plane landed smoothly and we soon made our way off the plane and then the airport. I hailed a cab. 

“Here Rey I’ll put your bags in the trunk. Go ahead and get in.”

She handed her bags to me, “thank you!” She smiled then walked around and ducked into the cab.

I set them gently in the trunk. I then walked around and joined Rey In the cab. I gave the driver the address of our hotel and then we kept the ride silent. Shortly we made it to the hotel. Rey and I grabbed our bags and headed Inside. I looked at Rey, she was in awe of the hotel. I was to I do think I’d ever been inside such a beautiful hotel. It has high ceilings and arches with ornate details. Chandeliers were hanging high on the ceiling as well. I tapped Rey of the arm and motioned towards the check-in counter.

“Um hello, I have a reservation of two rooms under the name Kylo Ren.” 

The receptionist typed on their computer for a minute before looking up. “Sir, there is only one room reserved for Kylo Ren.”

“Um no, there should be two rooms I made sure myself.”

The receptionist typed some more before looking up.

“Sir I assure you there is only one room reserved u dear that name.”

I looked down to see an I rested Rey staring up at me.

“Well, then I’ll book another room.”

“Unfortunately sir all the rooms are booked.”

“Fine just give me the damn room key and We’ll just deal with it.” The receptionist handed it over the counter without saying a word. I yanked it out of her hand then gently grabbed Rey's hand. “Let’s go.”

The room was on the 19th floor of the building. The elevator ride and walk to the room was silent. We finally made it to the door of the room, I slid the key in and entered. 

Me and Rey's faces went from irritated to shocked in a matter of seconds after taking in the room. 

“There’s only one bed.” We said in unison.


	4. Snokes house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys sorry its taken me so long to update! Ive had commissions and art block for awhile so I didn’t have time to write. But i finally got this chapter out and its longer than any of the other chapters. Anyway next chapter will literally be all fluff. 
> 
> ALSOOOO i finally put some finnpoe content in here uwu  
> _____________________________________________________________________

“There’s only one bed.”

“Well, this is just fantastic,” Rey mumbled.

‘’What are we gonna do about this Ben?” 

You’ve got to be shitting me right now. I looked over at a very upset Rey. I put on the best smile I could then spoke, 

“Hey, it's only 10:32 in the morning. How about we put our stuff down and focus on the mission for a bit.”

Rey rolled her eyes.

“Ughh I guess you’re right. We can figure this out later.” She paused, “so what’s on the agenda for today?”

“Well,” I began, “We still have four days until the gala, so I think for today we should get a few things out of the way.” I set down my bag onto the bed and pulled out my laptop. “Today we will go out to Snoke’s mansion to scope out the landscape and any entries or exits. Depending on how high security is this should only take forty-five minutes to an hour.”

Rey took a moment to think, “what are we waiting for! Let’s get to it Solo.”

I took a deep breath and grabbed my backpack. With that, we headed to the hotel lobby.

In the lobby

Once we made it to the lobby I slowly led the way out into the parking garage. I glimpsed back to see a very quiet focused looking Rey. She suddenly glanced up at me while I was still looking at her.

“Is everything ok?” She asked

“Oh yes! “I quickly answered and Rey nodded. I turned my head forward and continued searching for the rented vehicle. After about five more minutes of walking in the awkward silence, I found the car. It was a shiny black Porsche Taycan. 

“Wow, this is a beautiful car ben,” Rey spoke.

As I opened the driver side door I looked her in the eyes with, what I hope she thought was sarcasm and said, 

“Only the best for my beautiful wife.”

She giggled and a beautiful pink blush crept onto her cheeks. And with that, the tension that had previously been in the air, was broken. Rey ducked into the car. He smiled to himself and did the same.

I set my backpack in Rey's lap and then started to pull out of the parking garage. 

“Rey, will you please get into my backpack and get my phone out then hit the directions to snokes estate?” 

“Oh sure, where is it?”

“Ahh should be in the front pocket.” I heard the sound of the pocket being unzipped and the shuffling around of her digging through it. I kept my eyes on the busy traffic-filled road.

“It shouldn’t be that deep in there,” I grunted.

“Well, I don't see it.” She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

I quickly leaned in and grabbed the bag, Swerving around in traffic while doing so.

“Ahhhhh get your eyes oh the road!” Screamed Rey as she yanked the bag from my grasp.

I swore under my breath then kept my eyes on the road as Rey dug around my bag more. 

“Ah-ha!” Rey exclaimed as she pulled the phone from deep inside the front pocket. I looked over at her and she gave me a cocky grin as she dangled the phone from her fingers.

“So where to Solo?” 

I told her the address and she slowly typed it into the phone. 

“It’s about a thirty-five-minute drive,” Rey spoke.

“Ok sounds good.” I gave her a quick smile then focused on the busy LA traffic roads as my phone gave me directions to our destination.

The ride was spent mostly in silence save for the radio and a few curses from me at the traffic and then giggle from Rey in response.

“Hey, Rey will you check the navigation and see how far we are from Snoke's estate?”

“Oh yeah,” she scrolled for a second then spoke again, “we are about a minute out.”

I nodded and thought for a moment.

“Ok so what we are going to do is we are going to drive past it, if there is nowhere on the road we can sit and park conspicuously we will drive a mile or two where a family friend has an estate. If we do that he owns a few golf carts we could drive.”

Rey let out a giggle.

“Is something funny?” I asked.

She let out another giggle and looked at me.

“I’m sorry I’m just having a hard time imagining you drive a golf cart.” She giggled again this time turning into a full-on laugh.

Her laughter is infectious, from her neck up she was flushed a bright shade of pink. I giggled with her then looked at her and smirked.

“Ok, ok calm down now.” I smiled at her. She gave me a smile before the blush slowly faded from her cheeks. The GPS informed us we arrived at our destination. Rey set the phone down from her grasp and looked up at the massive estate that is snokes house. I quickly evaluated my surroundings. The whole property is gated in by massive concrete fences. 

“Stop the car!” Rey spoke. I quickly slammed the cars breaks.

“What in gods name Rey-“

“Look,” she said as she leaned into my back and pointed with her arm over my shoulder, I shivered at the sudden contact. I then looked to where she was pointing. There was an exit along the side. Two security guards stood on both sides of the heavy metal door. I then stepped on the gas pedal and turned around at the end of the road.

“What are you-?” Rey began. I slowly drove back by the house then proceeded down the road. We drove the next mile in silence. Taking in what we quickly evaluated. Eventually, I rolled in front of just the house I wanted to see. I swung into the circle driveway and parked the car. 

“Hand me the backpack.” Rey quickly complied and handed it to me. I opened the main pouch and pulled out a folded sheet of paper.

“The blueprints.” Rey breathed.

I looked her in the eyes and nodded. I quickly pulled out a pen and drew an “X” in the general location of the exit. I then folded the piece of paper back up and zipped it safely in the bag.

“Ok before we get out let me tell you about my friend. He can be a little pushy at times and impulsive you might say. He’s a great guy though. Anyway, you’ll see.”

“Ah, I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Rey said as she patted me on the shoulder. We then unbuckled our seatbelts and hopped out of the car.

“Well, well, well. If it isn't the one and only Ben Solo!”

Me and Rey turned around to see the dark brown-haired man walking down the front stairs of his house. 

“Hey, Poe!” I said with a smile on my face. He walked over and brought me into a hug.

“What’s up my man?” He spoke. “And who is this beautiful lady?” He asked as he broke away from our embrace. I turned around to look at Rey. She took that as a cue to speak up. 

“I am Rey Niima. A pleasure to meet you.” She said as she shook hands with Poe. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. I tried my best to not growl at him. As he let her hand go he turned back to me.

“So. What are you up to Solo?” 

“Well,” I began “I’m here for a favor.” His face turned blank.

“Of course you are. Let’s go inside and let's talk about what I can do for you.”  
He turned and started walked up the stairs, me and Rey turned and followed.  
Once we were inside he lead us through a hallway and yelled: “Finn! We have guests. I hope you’re decent.” Rey looked at me with confusion written on her face. I only looked at her and shrugged.

Poe lead us to the kitchen where stood- “FINN!” Rey yelled. “REY?! Is that you?” Finn yelled as he ran around the kitchen island. They ran to each other and Rey brought Finn into a huge bear hug.

Me and Poe turned and looked at each other in confusion before turning back to Rey and Finn.

“Ahhhhh its been so long. I've missed you, Rey.” Finn said into her neck

“Ah, Finn I've missed you too,” Rey said into his ear.

I cleared my throat. Defiantly not out of jealously. Rey and Finn immediately broke apart. Poe moved in and put his arm around Finn. 

“So how do you two know each other?” He asked.

“Well,” began Finn. “Me and Rey worked on a mission together a few years back.”

“Yesss it was so much fun working with him,” Rey said. “We had a great time together and got the mission done in a breeze,” Finn said while looking at Rey.

“So nothing ever happened between the two of you-‘’

“BEN!” Rey screamed. 

“What?!” I asked. She looked me dead in the eyes and gave me the most deadly glare anyone has ever given me. 

Finn just sat there shaking his head while Poe laughed. “I’m pretty damn sure I’m gay ben but we will take note of the concern,” Finn said between laughs. 

I could feel my cheeks growing red by the second. I looked over to see a very embarrassed and frustrated Rey. Me and Rey turned and glared at a still laughing Finn and Poe. Finn was the first one to stop laughing, Poe was still giggling when Finn elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. He quickly stopped laughing.

“Ahem,” he cleared his throat. “Sorry about that. Anyway back to business. What can me and Finn do for you guys.”

“Well, we were hoping to borrow a golf cart,” I said.

“Is that is?” Finn asked.

“Yep pretty much.” 

“I’ll go get a golf cart sent upfront for you two then,” Poe said. After he left me, Rey and Finn were left in the kitchen. 

“So,” spoke Finn, “how much longer will you two be in town?” Rey perked up.

“We will be here for four more days.” She said. 

“Ahhhh do you guys have any stuff to do during the evening one of those nights?” Finn asked.

“Except for Friday when the gala is we don't have any plans!” Rey said with a beautiful smile on her face.

“You guys should come back over and we could have some drinks and a movie night!” Said an excited Finn.

“OMG yessss we will totally do that!” She squealed. She suddenly turned to me, with the cutest puppy dog eyes she asked, “what night are we free Ben?” 

“Well, I guess we could come over the day after tomorrow.” She squealed then turned back around .

“Will that work Finn?” 

“Yep looks like it will!”

“Hey, guys the golf cart is ready!” Yelled Poe from the front door.

Rey, Finn, and I made our way out to the driveway. Once we were out Poe threw the keys to my hand. 

“Whatever the fuck you two are doing on this thing have fun and be safe.” He winked as he turned and entered his house. Finn gave a wave and he and Rey exchanged fare-wells. 

Rey giggled as I started the golf cart and pulled out of the driveway and back towards snokes house.

Back at the hotel

It took around an hour for me and Rey to scope out snokes estate and mark down all the possible entries and exits. It was 1 pm by the time I parked our rented car in the parking garage. We got out of the car in unison and began walking to the hotel room. 

“Do we have anything else planned for the day Solo?” Rey tiredly asked. 

I gave her a cocky side glance. She stopped in her tracks and looked me dead in the eyes. 

“Solo, what are you surprising me with now?!” She said frustratedly. 

“Ahhh did I forget to mention we have an appointment?” 

“A WHAT!?”


	5. The Appointment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter is the longest one yet lol. Also this fic is still “spy” it’s just not really focused on it because I’m stupid and I like to write cliches and fluff😂 anyway enjoy my trash. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> I couldn’t figure out how to link my twitter but the pictures of the dresses rey tries on are posted on there I’m @Force__Jedi on twitter if you want to see what they look like💗

“A WHAT?” Rey practically yelled. 

“We have an appointment.” I blankly stated while trying to keep a straight face. She turned around and glared at me.

“Elaborate Solo.” She snapped. I grinned, 

“Well, as you know we are attending a gala in four days.” She nodded while continuing. To glare at me.

“Well, to attend there is a certain way we must dress. Along with a theme for the night. Do you see where this is going, Rey? Or do I need to further elaborate?” I gave her another grin. 

“So what we have to go shopping somewhere?” She asked.

“Not exactly,” I said as I backed into our room door. Opening it and walking inside in the process. She gave me a confused look and opened her mouth to say something but stopping in the process to take in our room. 

Our room was a sight to be seen. It was filled with six large racks of dresses zipped into garment bag after garment bag. There was another rack off to the side filled with tuxes for myself. And then in front of us stepped my mom's oldest friend and my adopted aunt.

“Ben!” Exclaimed the purple-haired lady. She quickly walked over and before I could dodge she grabbed me into a big hug.

“Hey, Amilyn,” I said through gritted teeth. Rey smirked and stuck her tongue out at me as I mouthed “help me.”

“Ah Ben, its been too long since you last came up here!” Said Amilyn. I pulled away from her and stuck my hands into my pockets. I forced a nervous laugh then looked up at her.

“Its actually Kylo now. I’m surprised mom hasn’t told you that.” I stated. She scoffed at me.

“Oh no she told me all right. You don't actually expect me to use that do you?” She asked. I started to speak but Rey quickly stepped up and started shaking Amilyn's hand.

“I’m Rey.” She stated with a beautiful smile on her face.

“Ah yes, Ben here told me about you when he contacted me for this assignment.” 

“He did?” She asked. 

“Oh yes, I’ve heard all about you,” Amilyn said with a wink. Rey's eyes widened as she looked at me with a questioning look in her eyes. Judging by the heat I felt in my ears and cheeks I could tell I was blushing. I quickly shrugged at Rey and looked at Amilyn.

“So,” she began. “I will leave you two to try on and decide what works best. I’m headed back to my office and call me when you’re done!” She quickly rushed out of the room before I or Rey could say anything.

“Shall we begin?” 

Rey took a deep breath and turned to me. 

“Is there a theme to the gala?” Rey asked.

I smirked and proceeded to grab and zip down a particularly smaller garment bag. 

I pulled a heavily jeweled mask from the bag and held it up to my face.

“The theme is masquerade ball.” 

Rey smirked then walked over and reached into the mask filled bag pulling out a sapphire red-feathered mask.

“This is gonna be fun.” She said as she pulled the mask up to her face.

We quickly made to work setting all the masks onto the bed so they could easily match witch ones would look best with there particular outfits.

“So as you can see I have a very large arrangement of options,” I said with sarcasm as I unzipped the ten garment bags Wich contained several different styles, colors, and materials of tuxes. 

I walked over to Rey as she stood staring blankly at the zipped garment bags witch contained a wide assortment of dresses. 

“Is everything ok?” I asked.

“Oh yeah, it’s just I’ve never really gotten to pick from such a large collection.” She looked up at me with wide eyes. I was about to speak when she started talking again.

“It’s just always weird when I get to do things like this you know? Growing up I had nothing and now I’m a spy, on an assignment with my best friend and I get to attend a ball. Ben, I don’t think you realize how I grew up with nothing and the things I’ve been through.” Tears started to swell in her eyes and she started to sniffle. I dropped the hangar and pulled her into a hug.

“Shhhh, shhhh I got you.” She started to cry harder and clung onto me. I rested my hand on her head and bent down to pull her face into the crook of my neck. 

“Hey, do you want to talk about it, Rey?” I whispered into the side of her neck. She stayed nuzzled into my neck as she began to speak.

“No, I don’t want to talk about it. Not now and probably never.” She barely chocked those words out before she started crying again

I squeezed her a little tighter and pulled back to look her in the eyes. Still not breaking contact with her I pulled a hand away from her back and brought it up to her face and slowly wiped her tears away.

“Hey it’s ok sweetie, I got you and I won’t pressure you to talk. just breathe.” She took a breathed in slowly steadying herself.

“Good,” I said she broke eye contact and diverted her gaze. 

“I’m sorry.” She said with a shaky voice. My heart breaks in two with those words.

“Hey,” I said calmly trailing my hand under her chin to pull her gaze back to me. ”never say you're sorry for that. I don’t know everything you went through growing up but you don’t have to worry now. I have your back. Always Rey. And you're never going to have to experience anything like what you went through again. Do you understand.” She diverted her eyes yet again.

“Hey,” I said more firmly this time. “Do. You. Understand?” 

She looked back up with tears in her eyes again. She then pulled me back into a hug.

“Thank you, Ben.” She chocked out.

“Of course Rey.” I pulled back and smiled, we stayed standing in the middle of the room hugging for what felt like hours. Once she was completely calm I spoke,

“how about we try on some dresses.” 

“Yeah let’s do that.” She said with what sounded like joy. 

“What do you say? I’ll take that rack, you take this rack?” I said as I nodded my head towards one of the six racks to the left of us. She broke the hug and nodded. I quickly walked over to the rack closest to the rack she was starting at. 

I unzipped bag after bag holding up the dresses to show Rey. Her face brightened at some and quickly shook her head and said absolutely not to others. Eventually, we had a pile of five contending dresses hanging in the closet next to our bathroom. 

We stood in front of the contending dresses just staring. 

“So Wich one should I try first?” Rey asked almost self consciously. 

“Hey, that’s up to you. Witch ever dress you want to try first try. And if you dint like any of them I can have Amilyn bring more.”

She looked at me shocked. 

“Absolutely not there’s already too many to choose from.” She walked into the closet and selected one I picked. 

It was deep red in color, it featured a deep v neckline and then the bodice was flowy with a high slit on one side. 

“Shall I try this one first?” She asked through thick lashes and still slightly tear reddened eyes.

“You tell me baby.” I smiled goofily down at her, and for the first time since her breakdown, she gave me a beautiful genuine smile.

She ducked into the bathroom. I waited around five minutes in silence outside the door before I heard the lock click open and she peaked her head out.

“I- I need help zipping.” She whispered.

I didn’t know what to say so I nodded as she self consciously turned and backed out of the bathroom so her bare back was facing me. My breath audibly hitched as I steadied my hand on her hip and began to zip up the dress. Time seemed to move impossibly slow as I tugged Once the zipper up her back. Once it reached the top I hesitantly removed my hand from her waist and she turned around. 

She looked stunning. 

She quickly turned and we walked into the large suite bathroom were hung a floor to ceiling mirror. 

Her breath hitched as she took herself in. The neckline was lower than anticipated and the slit in the side was higher than anticipated as well. Almost reaching past her hipbone.

“Hmmm.” She began. “How do i-“ 

“You look stunning Rey. “ I said in a quiet tone.

she quietly nodded.

“The more important question is, do you feel stunning?” 

Our eyes met in the mirror. She quickly averted my gaze and took into consideration her dress clad appearance.

“It’s a contender not gonna lie.” She said happily as she smiled into the mirror. 

“That’s good to hear then,” I said as I smiled back in the mirror. “Do you wanna try another one?” I asked. She nodded as We walked back out of the bathroom and selected another dress I picked. 

She paused as she walked into the bathroom and pulled her hair up, silently signaling me to unzip her dress. I quickly unzipped it and she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. 

I again waited outside the door in silence waiting for the sound of the lock un hitching. The sound never came after about two more minutes of waiting I knocked.

“Everything ok in there Rey?” I asked in a soft tone.

“Yeah it’s fine I’m just not sure I want you to see this dress.” 

“Are you fully covered?” 

“What?” She asked shocked.

“Are you fully covered?” I asked again.

“Well yeah-“ 

“Ok, I’m coming in.” I slowly pushed open the door and stopped dead in my tracks.

She. Was. Stunning. The first thing I noticed were her breasts. The fabric was sheer around her upper chest and the only thing covering a fraction of her breasts was embroidery. Black. Embroidery.

I realized I was staring and quickly took in the rest of the dress. The skirt was black and flowy, it was shorter than the first dress. The fabric hung just above her ankles. I looked her over again and nodded. 

“Is it bad? You haven’t said I word since you came in here.” 

“No Rey. It’s beautiful. You look stunning.” I could barely get a breath in and out at this point.

“Do you like it?” I asked, tilting my head up to look her in the eyes through the mirror.

“I actually love it. I think this is the one.” She breathed.

We quickly decided that the black dress was the right dress for her. After her dress had been selected we walked over to the rack with my tuxes on it. We decided that I would wear a completely black tux that had some red embroidery detailing on the shoulders.

As for the masks went, there was a set that matched each dress that Amilyn had brought. We found the matching masks that went with her dress and decided they matched my tux as well because they had red gemstones sewn into them. Wich accented the embroidery on my tux and the red roses conspicuously sewn into the black embroidery covering her breasts.

It was 9 pm when we had cleaned up everything we weren’t using for the gala and there was a knock on the door before Amilyn came into the room.

“So did you two find everything ok?” She asked.

“Oh yes, everything was absolutely stunning!” Rey spoke.

Amilyn walked over and unzipped the bags with my tux and Reys dress in it. 

“Oh, very lovely choices I see. You two will compliment each other beautifully at the gala.” 

Rey blushed. “Thank you.” She said. 

Amilyn nodded and she started to move the racks of clothing out into the hallway, so they could be collected and takes down to her car.

We said our goodbyes and I followed Amilyn out of the hotel room.

“Thank you for that,” I said.

“Oh solo you are welcome. It’s the least I could do.”

“Well, I’ll keep in touch about returning the outfits after the gala,” I said.

She pulled me into a hug and we said our final goodbyes. 

As I walked back into the hotel room I was met with a very grumpy looking Rey.

“You know what I realized?” She asked.

“What?” I asked nervously. What did I do now?

“We haven’t eaten ALL day.” 

“Oh shit Rey I’m so sorry, do you want to order take out?” I asked. 

“Yes.”

“What type of food do you want?” I said as I started pulling up restaurants near us.

“Chinese?” She asked.

“Ok sounds good. I know a few good places around here. I’ll call for delivery.” She gave me a brief annoyed smile then walked over and plopped on the bed. She then suddenly shot back up.

“Shit Ben I forgot about the bed.” She said quietly.

I hung up the phone after ordering the food and walked over to the bedside table to plug it in.

“Hmm, it’s fine Rey I’ll ask for some blankets and sleep on the floor.”

“No. Ben this is your assignment I can sleep on the floor.”

“Absolutely not I’m the one who dragged you here. You can have the bed.”

“No!” She said as she lunged toward giggling to garb the hotel phone before I could.

I grabbed her wrist and yanked the phone out of her hand. Letting it fall back onto the nightstand.

“How about we just share the bed,” I said before I could stop myself.

Shock and confusion shone in reys eyes. Shit, why did I have to open my big mouth? Now I’ve scared her- 

“Ok.” She said. Did I hear that right or am I hallucinating?

“What?” I asked quickly realizing I was still grasping her wrist. I quickly dropped it and looked at her.

“We can share the bed. If that’s ok with you.” She said. 

“Ok.” I said. We stared at each other in awkward silence for what felt a lot longer than it probably was.

There was a knock at the door and Rey quickly bounced around me to answer it.

I quickly followed but before I could make it to the door to pay Rey was receiving her credit card back in her hand and turned around with the bags of food.

“Let’s eat!” She said smiling.

“I’ll Venmo you back the money I said.

“No need!” She said as she ripped open the bags of food and set them on the bedside table. 

“I’ll let you disperse the food,” Rey said as she climbed into the bed.

I grabbed two boxes of fried rice and climbed onto the bed and sat across from her with my legs crisscrossed.  
I handed her one box of rice and turned back to the two other containers of food. I grabbed them both in one hand and set them in front of us.

“I got these to share,” I said as I opened a box of California rolls and a box with sesame chicken.

Everything about this situation was so weird yet so domestic. We sat with dimmed lights and curtains open with a view of the Los Angeles city skyline. We made occasional small talk here and there. 

“You have to try the sushi, Rey.” I said pleadingly.

She shook her head with a closed mouth smile on her face. 

“Mmmmnnnmm.” She squealed through her closed mouth.

I grabbed a piece of sushi with chopsticks and brought it close to her mouth.

“Come on Rey, just try it. It’s good I promise. And there’s nothing raw in it.” I looked at her again with pleading eyes.

“Pleaseee.” I asked giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” She said as she opened her mouth.

I quickly popped the sushi in before she could change her mind.

A surprised look came on her face as she chewed it up.

After she swallowed she smiled.

“That’s delicious.” She said as she reached her chopsticks and grabbed two more pieces and put them in her mouth.

“See I told you.” I said with a smug smile on my face.

After we ate we cleaned up and threw away our empty food boxes Rey went into the bathroom to shower.

I took the opportunity to change into my pajamas. They were red and black flannel pants with a loose-fitting white t-shirt.

I didn’t want to get into the bed yet just in case Rey changed her mind about sharing. As I was thinking, the door to the bathroom clicked and opened, and out came Rey in shorts and a tank top.

She grabbed the tv remote and turned on the tv as she threw back the bed cover and plopped in quickly bundling up and flipping through the tv channels.

I just stood there looking at the tv as she tried to find something to watch.

“Ben?” She asked as I turned my head to look at her.

“Are you gonna be in bed or am I gonna have to drag you down here?” She asked. That didn’t sound like a horrible idea. 

I quickly snapped out of my traitorous thoughts and slowly climbed into the bed staying as far o the edge as I could. 

“Ben, are you really gonna sleep on the very fucking edge?” She asked. I gave her a confused look and then she started to pull me closer. 

This was a bad idea.

Me and Rey met in the middle of the bed and she layed her head on my chest and then proceeded to settle on watching Food Network.

I tried to be as still as possible and not touch her with my hands. I was in a very uncomfortable position. 

Rey quickly noticed my uncomfort and whispered.

“You can bring your arms down. I’m not gonna bite.” 

I gave her a questioning smirk.

“Ok, maybe I bite sometimes.” She giggled as she sat up and pulled my arms down to my side and then she tucked herself under one and layed her head back on my chest. 

I really hope she can’t hear my crazily beating heart because that would be fucking embarrassing.

We layed there watching tv for about twenty minutes before I heard slight snoring and even breathing from Rey. She’d fallen asleep.

I used my free hand to turn off the tv and then I too quickly fell asleep.


	6. Are you sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo um things get a little spicy this chapter👀 this is my first time writing smut so bear with me😅 Special thanks to my beta readers @mixldraws and @swolosketchz on Instagram ily guys so much!💖

I slowly drifted awake. I drowsily opened my eyes and then suddenly I felt it.

Rey was dead asleep in my arms. I was holding her from behind. My arm wrapped around her tiny frame. My leg was draped over hers. How on earth had this happened. 

I need to get off of her. I thought to myself. On the other hand, I could use a few more minutes of this. 

I better snap out of this before something happens that would be more than a little embarrassing. Especially with the way she’s pressed so heavily into me.

She suddenly started to squirm in my grasp and rolled over in her sleep to face me. She was so beautiful in the morning. Messy hair and pink flushed cheeks. 

Her eyes slowly opened and she jolted awake before calming down and taking in her surroundings. She slowly sat up.

“Um hey.” She said as she completely untangled herself from me.

“Hey,” I said as I sat up. Putting space between us.

“So, is there anything, in particular, we handling today?” She asked. 

“No more secret shopping appointments I hope.” She said seriously.

I tried not to giggle at that.

“Nope, no more appointments. Only two more days until the gala, but nope nothing planned.” I said.

“OHHH how about I call Finn and ask if we could just come over tonight instead of tomorrow?” Rey said with a smile as she got off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly scrambled off the bed and followed into the open bathroom. Rey threw her hair up into a messy bun and started to wash her face.

“Ok yeah, we could do that. Why tonight instead of tomorrow though?” I asked.

Rey finished washing her face then let her hair down and started brushing it.

“I don’t know, I was just thinking we don’t have anything better to do so we may as well see if they are available,” Rey said.

I nodded then went over to the double sink and started brushing my hair and pulled hair product out of the bathroom drawer. I heard Rey giggle behind me. 

“What?” I asked as I fingered the product through my hair.

“Oh, I just didn’t pin you as the type to wear hair product.” She full-blown started laughing at me.

“I happen to take pride in my hair and I like it to look good.” I said smiling at her through the mirror.

“You do you then. Hubby.” She laughed more as she walked out of the bathroom.

I smiled and shook my head as I continued to comb the product through my hair.

Rey walked back into the bathroom with her bag.

“Out Solo.” She snapped.

“Ok, ok I’m leaving,” I said as I strolled across the large bathroom.

“Your hair looks good by the way.” She said as I ducked out of the door.

My heart started pounding hard in my chest. Did Rey just, compliment me? I smiled to myself and started rummaging for clothes in my bag. I need to calm down.

_________________________

I picked my clothes and noticed Rey was still in the bathroom with the door closed. I sat on the bed and pulled out my phone and dialed Poe’s number into my phone.

“Hey buddy what’s up!” Poe said into the phone.

“Well, Rey and I were wondering if you guys would want to reschedule hanging out tonight? If not that’s-“

“FINN WERE HAVING REY AND SOLO OVER TONIGHT!” Poe yelled. “What time do you guys want to come over?” 

“Uh, whenever is good for you guys is great! We could bring pizza or some type of take out if you want.”

“Yeah man, you guys can come around 6 if that works and bring pizza.” 

“Sounds good Poe. Thanks for letting us come over Reys really excited.” I said quietly into the phone

“Anytime buddy. You guys need to come visit more now that we are all friends.” 

“Yeah, I’ll for sure come back after this. I didn’t realize how much I missed LA.” 

“You and Rey are always welcome at our place anytime. Also, me and Finn will provide the entertainment tonight.” Poe said in an alarmingly sly voice.

“What is that supposed to me-“ 

“Hey man, I gotta run and get the festivities ready for tonight! We’ll see you later!” He said as he ended the call.

“Who was that?” Rey asked as she walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, I called Poe to arrange us coming over tonight.”

“Oh did they say we can come?” Rey asked.

“Yep, we are gonna pick up some pizza and head over to their house at six.” 

“Yayyyy! Sounds like a plan.” Rey then turned and pulled her phone out of her bag and plugged it into the nightstand. She was wearing a black cropped halter top with ripped black skinny jeans.

“Shall we go get breakfast? They stop serving it at 10:30 and it’s 10:00.” Rey asked as she strode across the room and ducked back into the bathroom.

“Oh yeah I just need to get dressed and then-“ 

“Nooooo you take too long. Plus you look cute in your PJs.” Rey said as she walked back out looking stunning as ever. Her hair was now pulled into a messy bun and she had applied lip gloss and a little blush onto her face.

“Oh yeah like you expect me to come down in my PJs while you look like a fucking goddess,” I smirked at her.

“Fine you can change but only if you want to get breakfast by yourself.” She smirked right back at me.

“Fine.” I spoke. There was no way in hell I’m letting her go to breakfast by herself when she looks so beautiful. 

So ten minutes later we were in the hotel cafeteria getting breakfast in my PJs.

Me and Rey sat at a table and ordered breakfast. 

“Do you see the way they are looking at us?” I asked quietly as I pointed with my head to the table across from us.

Rey quickly glanced back.

“They are just jealous of your beautiful hair.” She said with a giggle.

I should’ve just skipped breakfast for god's sake.” I huffed as I set my head down onto the table.

“If you skipped you’d be hungry later and we’d have to go out to buy food.” Rey said.

I sat back up. “Better than being here in my PJs.” 

“Noooo you’re so cute in your flannel and t-shirt.” Rey said goofily.

The waiter was suddenly back with our food. 

“Let’s eat so we can get the fuck out of here.” I said as I dug into my plate.

We quickly ate and headed back up to our room.

“I don’t know about you Solo but I think we should go somewhere while we wait to go to Finn and Poe’s house.” 

“You know what I think? I think I need to get dressed.” Rey rolled her eyes as I unlocked the door and walked in.

Rey ran over to the bed and plopped down on it the switched on the tv. I smiled then grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom.

I stripped down to my boxers and rummaged through my bag for clothes. I grabbed black jeans, and a white long sleeve shirt. I quickly dressed and walked back out into the room.

I went over to the bed and stood on the side until Rey motioned me to slide in next to her.

“Give me the remote.” I said as I Lunged over her to grab it.

“Do you want to go anywhere?” I asked as I started flipping through the tv channels. 

“I was thinking we could just rest today since yesterday was so busy.” Rey said as she inched closer to me.

I opened my arm and she slid under and snuggled into me.

I turned on friends and leaned my head back on my pillow. I quickly drifted to sleep with thoughts of Rey and her warm little body pressed against me.

_________________________

“Hey!” Suddenly I was being shaken awake. I jumped up.

“What’s wrong!” I asked.

Rey stepped back. “Oh nothing I just wanted to wake you up to tell you we napped for almost four hours. And now we have about an hour before we should pick up some food and head over to Finn and Poe’s.”

“Ok, yeah I’ll go ahead and call in the pizza and we’ll go pick it up in thirty minutes because I already know the traffic is horrible.” I said as I laid back down and pulled out my phone. 

I ordered the pizzas quickly then finally got out of bed.

I walked over to the desk which was in the corner of the room and picked up the car keys.

I walked over to Rey and dangled them from my fingers. 

“You ready to go?”

She nodded her head excitedly and we set off.

___________________________

The drive to Finn and Poe’s was long because as I predicted there was a lot of traffic. After we picked up the pizzas it took around an hour to finally make it to Finn and Poe’s neighborhood.

I pulled into their driveway and parked the car. Rey carried the pizzas and walked up to their door and knocked. It quickly burst open.

“We didn’t think you guys were ever going to make it!” Finn said as he pulled us in.

“Poe is in the kitchen setting up snacks!” Finn  
Said as we walked through the long hallway.

“Thank you so much for having us tonight! Sorry for the last-minute reschedule.” Rey said as we rounded the corner and walked into Finn and Poe’s kitchen.

“Don’t worry about it we are happy to have you guys anytime!” Finn smiled.

“There you guys are!” Poe said as he walked around the massive island and pulled me into a hug. 

“I can take those from you!” He said as he walked over to Rey and grabbed the pizza boxes from her. He walked back to the island and opened them.

“Let’s eat!” He said. 

“Yayyyy!” Rey was always so enthusiastic about her food.

We quickly made our way around the island and loaded our plates with the assortment of chips and veggies Poe had laid out. Their island also had bar seating where we all sat down and ate.

“This is so great! I’m so happy we are hanging out!” 

“Yesss me too! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you Finn!” Rey said with a mouthful of food.

“When we are done eating we should watch a movie or play a game,” Poe said as he eyed the cabinet full of alcohol.

“What type of games you thinking there Poe?” I asked. 

“Well, obviously truth or dare-“ he began.

“What are we five?” I asked.

“Solo we’d play it with fucking alcohol.” Rey snapped.

“Ohhhh. Is that a smart idea?” 

“Would you stop being such a stick in the mud? Come on let’s just enjoy ourselves tonight!” Poe said.

____________________________

After we finished dinner Rey, Finn, and I gathered on the massive sectional couch in the living room while Poe gathered drinks and glasses. He came into the living room moments later with two bottles of vodka and four shot glasses.

I grabbed a bottle from him and started reading it.

“Damn Poe is this just flat vodka? How drunk are you planning on getting?” I asked.

He quickly yanked it back out of my grasp.

“I think what you mean Old man is how drunk are We getting?” 

Rey choked on the popcorn she was eating and Finn started laughing.

Poe plopped down on the sofa next to Finn. After Rey stopped laughing she started to inch closer to me. She wasn’t so close that we were touching but I could easily reach out and pull her into me.

“So how shall we start this game, Poe?” Rey asked as she poured a shot of vodka and quickly downed it.

“Hey! No pregaming Rey!” Finn said as he scooted the bottle across the table?

“Well, I was thinking I could just look up a bunch of questions and dares online and drink as we go.” Poe shrugged.

“I’ll look up questions!” Finn said. He pulled out his phone and motioned for Poe to look at his screen. They looked up to me and Rey and smirked. 

“We’ll start simple.” Poe said.

Rey gave me a concerned look but I nervously shrugged it off.

“So Ben. Truth or Dare.” 

“Truth.” 

“Ok Ben. How many people have you kissed?”

“I don’t want to answer that.” 

“You have to it’s the rules.” Poe sneered.

I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath to help calm my flushed cheeks and pounding heart.

“Fine, I’ve kissed one person. It was years ago.”

I quickly glanced up and Poe had devilish look in his eyes. 

“Hmm let’s see if we can fix that. Rey, I dare you to kiss Ben.” 

I froze. I didn’t dare look back at Rey. I could tell she went stiff.

“Rey you don’t have to-“ 

“I can do that.” She said as I felt her shift behind me. She was then tugging my arm so I was facing her. She quickly leaned in and gently brushed her lips against mine. My breath hitched as she pulled away and looked me in the eyes. She broke eye contact and leaned back on the couch.

“Hey no, no, no. I mean a Real kiss, Rey.” She cocked her eyebrow and made a grab for the bottle of vodka and quickly took a swig straight from the bottle. Finn just rolled his eyes. Rey was clearly not to be messed with right now.

I quickly faced Rey and she brought her hand up and settled it behind my neck. She gently tugged my face down until my lips were mere inches from hers. Suddenly she crashed against my mouth and nothing else in the entire world existed.

She slowly attacked my lips with her own. my hand found it’s way up and I cupped her jaw tugging her more firmly against me. Her lips parted as I begged for entrance. She tasted slightly of the vodka she downed moments ago. But behind that was there was desperation and sweetness.

Suddenly I felt warmth as Rey straddled my hips. I quickly became aware of a situation of my very own as I broke the kiss and glanced down at my pants. I looked back up at Rey. we were both panting and she was still straddling me. She glanced down at my legs then looked back up and quickly got off me. She grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes and ever so slightly nodded. A silent promise that could only mean one thing. Later.

“You two want a room or what?” Poe asked as he eyed me and Rey's Situation. She quickly let go of my hand and I lunged for the bottle of vodka and I took three big swigs from the bottle.

“Well let’s get on with it.” Rey breathed. 

“Fine, fine. But just know if you guys need a minute then-“ 

“Shut the fuck up Poe and let’s get this game over with.” Rey snapped. She shifted her legs on the couch obviously uncomfortable.

“You know Rey I actually think it’s our turn to ask then something.” I sneered as I pulled up a list of questions on my phone. Rey shifted again obviously hoping to be conspicuous but failing.

She leaned against my back to look at the list of questions and dares. Probably not the best idea because now I feel her breasts pressed into my back and her continued labored breathing. This was doing nothing for the slightly noticeable tent in my pants.

“Hey what about this one?” Rey asked as she zoomed in on a question.

“Ok, Poe I have a truth for you. What is the most embarrassing thing your parents ever caught you doing.”

“Easy.” He snapped. “Finn.” 

Everyone in the room burst out with laughter. 

Rey grabbed the vodka but I took it from her hands.

“Hey what the hell?” 

I leaned In a so my lips were close to her ear. 

“If you want to continue what we started earlier we need to be sober,” I whispered. A shudder went through her spine as she pulled away and nodded.

Poe saw our encounter and gave me a devilish grin.

“Hey, you know what Finn and I actually have to leave early morning tomorrow for a work thing.” 

“A what-“ Finn began but he was quickly being tugged up and off the couch. 

“You guys are welcome to stay in the Basement suite.” Poe put extra emphasis on the word Basement then pulled Finn up the stairs.

“Well,” Rey said as turned to her. 

“Shall we?” I asked.

She silently nodded her head. I turned and led the way down to the suite. I closed the door separating the bedroom from the living area of the suite and when I turned Rey was on me. She pushed me against the door and begged for entrance. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together with determination. Her teeth scraped against mine then she nipped at my bottom lip. She pulled away and we stood there panting.

“Rey.” 

“Shut up Solo.” 

Our mouths were connected once again I dove in gracefully sliding my tongue against hers. I dragged my tongue against hers before breaking the kiss. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

“Rey. I-I’ve never done this before. I need to know if your sure you want to do this.” I breathed.

She brought her hand up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear.

“And what exactly are we doing Solo?” She cocked her brow at me with a suggestive smile. She grabbed my hand then started leading me across the large room and stopped at the bed. 

“Ben.” She whispered. 

I was attacking her mouth again as I grabbed her and lowered her down onto the bed. She lowered herself and laid on her back. I never broke the kiss as I climbed on top of her and straddled her hips. As we explored each other’s mouths Rey's hand slowly trailed from my cheek she traced the moles on my neck then my collar bone. Her hand quickly trailed over my chest and down to the base of my shirt.

“I want this off.” She groaned into my mouth. 

I slowly placed wet kisses on the corner of her mouth and trailed down to the sensitive spot on her neck. My hand untangled itself from her now loose brown hair and reached down to grab the base of my shirt. I placed my arm behind her head to hold myself up as I trailed my free arm down to the base of my shirt.

I quickly yanked it off and threw it across the room. I pulled back as Rey gave me a once over. I started to get insecure as I felt her taking in every scar on my chest. I started to scramble off and grab my shirt.

“No ben.” She grabbed my arm and eased me down so I was lying next to her. She put her hand to my chest and started tracing the scars. A shiver racked through my body. 

“Rey,” I breathed. Rey took that as encouragement and placed a kiss on a long scar that was located right under my collar bone. She started trailing tender kisses on the rest of my scars. I bit my lip as she continued to trail kisses down to my abdomen.

After kissing the last of my scars she brought her face back up to my level. She was panting very heavy with me at this point. I cupped her cheek and lightly brushed my lips over hers. I started trailing my hand down. Stopping at the base of her shirt Before looking into her eyes. Silently asking for permission. 

She nodded and moments later she was out of her shirt. She hadn’t been wearing a bra. She quickly brought her hands up to her uncovered breast.

“Don't.” I breathed. I placed one more kiss on her lips then lightly scraped my fingertips over her ribs and cupped her breast. She moaned at the contact. 

I kissed her collar bone then kissed my way down until my mouth hovered over her other breast. I slowly lowered down until my mouth was on her nipple. I started sucking and Rey cried out. I kneaded her breast with my hand while my mouth worked the other one. 

“Ben, I-I need you to touch me.” Rey breathed out.

I looked up at her in confusion.

“Like-“ she swiftly grabbed my hand off her breast and brought it down to the top of her jeans.

“I need you here.” She said as she lowered my hand more in encouragement.

I slowly worked my hand out of her grasp and unclasped the button on her jeans. She lifted her hips as I tugged them down her legs. Moments later they were discarded and forgotten on the floor. I let my fingertips graze the inside of her thighs before traveling back up to her hips and skimming the band of her underwear. 

Rey groaned then her hands were on the waistband and she yanked the underwear down her legs. She settled back down into the bed.

“Please Ben.” She breathed. I leaned in and kissed her. She quickly parted her lips and her tongue dove into my mouth, colliding with mine. I broke the kiss and looked at her, finally bare and open for me. My hand quickly dropped down and she tilted her hips up. I lay my hand flat against her and cupped her sex. 

A moan escaped Rey at the contact. She brought her hand down and grabbed my own moving my fingers and rubbing them against her center. I quickly learned her rhythm and she removed her hand from mine. Suddenly There was a small hand cupping my clothed dick.

“Fuck Rey,” I breathed as she continued to move her hand along my cock. I started to move my hand faster against her center.

She came with a cry. I was quickly set over the edge after her and came. I collapsed on top of Rey and we laid there panting until we came back down from our high.

I rolled off of her still breathing hard after what we just did.

“Rey. That was amazing.” I said as she pulled the bedsheets up to cover her bare body.

“Yeah Ben, I think that’s the best orgasm I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah me too.” I scooted close to Rey and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. 

She inched even closer and snuggled her head into my bare chest. My arms encompassed her bare body and we quickly drifted to sleep.


End file.
